JT Hellstrom
Jeffrey Todd "JT" Hellstrom is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Thad Luckinbill. Biography JT Hellstrom is the son of Martha and Todd Hellstrom. He has two sons, Reed Hellstrom, with Victoria Newman and Dylan Hellstrom with his wife Mackenzie Browning. He also has a daughter Becca Hellstrom, with his wife Mackenzie. Early Years, Mac and Colleen JT was Billy Abbott's high school friend. He had a reputation of a lady's man, and dated Rianna Miner. He cheated on her and they broke up. JT then starts a relationship with Billy's niece, Colleen Carlton. Colleen is heartbroken when JT cheats on her, but they soon rekindle. When Colleen thinks that she's holding back JT's music career, she leaves town and breaks JT's heart. JT develops feelings for Brittany Hodges. She becomes pregnant and JT decides to pretend that the baby is his. However, Brittany marries the baby's father, so JT moves on to Mackenzie Browning. Colleen returns but JT isn't interested in her because he's with Mac. However, Mac doesn't tell him that she's pregnant with his child until she miscarries. JT is upset that she confided in Kevin Fisher about the pregnancy and not him. He cheats on her with Victoria Newman, and Mac leaves town. Colleen is upset with this because Victoria has recently become her stepmother. Despite this, JT and Colleen get back together, but it doesn't last very long. JT is still in love with Colleen, and becomes concerned when she disappears. He rescues her from a fire he falsely thinks that Kevin Fisher started. Colleen is put on a respirator, and he stays by her side until she gets better. Kevin's girlfriend, Jana Hawkes, really set the fire. Victoria, Reed and Colleen's Goodbye In 2007, he becomes engaged to Victoria. Victoria is pregnant to a child that's either his or Brad Carlton's (Colleen's father). He promises her that he doesn't care who the father is, and he'll raise the child as his own. Victoria is caught in the Clear Springs explosion. She manages to get out but then is hit on the head with a piece of cement and becomes comatosed. The doctor says that a c-section is the only way to save Victoria, but it could possibly kill the baby. Luckily Victoria goes into labor and they both survive. A DNA test is then done and it shows that the baby is indeed JT"s. JT names the baby boy Reed Hellstrom, after Victoria's mother, Nikki Reed, and because a reed is strong but bends in the wind. In early 2008, Victoria finally wakes up. She and JT soon marry. In 2009, Victor Newman humiliates Colleen and kicks her out of Newman Enterprises. JT is infuriated by this and quits. Not to long after, Colleen is kidnapped by Patty Williams. She manages to escape by getting in a canoe, but she falls out and almost drowns in the same lake that Brad died in. JT admits to her that he loves her before her mother takes her off life support. JT and Victoria divorce and JT decides to sue for full custody of Reed to keep him away from Victor. Mac and Reed's Custody While doing this, he reconnects with Mac. At the custody hearing, he becomes concerned when Victoria doesn't show up. The judge gives him full custody of Reed, but JT is worried about Victoria. Billy discovers that she was arrested for Adam Wilson's murder, although Billy knows she couldn't have done it, because they were having sex at the time of his death. JT encourages Victoria to tell the judge, but she refuses. She is eventually let go and tries to get custody of Reed back. However, Victor takes Reed in hope that JT will be late, but JT's boss calls the court and explains the situation. The judge agrees that Reed should stay away from Victor and JT keeps full custody. Recent Developments In 2010, JT got in a bad accident and was unable to do the career that he wanted to do. His fiance, Mac, suggested moving to DC. JT agreed. Kay said that she could get them married that afternoon if they wanted to. JT and Mac agreed. JT asked Paul to be his best man. JT overheard his son telling Victoria how much he was going to miss her. JT expressed concern and told Victoria he never meant to insinuate that she wasn't a good mother. Victoria said she would never forgive him for taking away her only child. JT and Mac got married and found out that they were expecting a child. After the wedding, they took Reed and moved to Washington DC. On June 21, 2011 their son Dylan Hellstrom was born. Return to Genoa City J.T. returns to Genoa City in late 2017 to investigate Victor's personal bank accounts following some "sizable" transfers to offshore accounts. While in town, he reconnects with Victoria and reveals he and Mac had another baby, a daughter named Becca. Gallery Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Hellstrom family The Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:1990s Category:2010s